


Working

by silentdescant



Series: Happenstanceverse [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Power Dynamics, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are fine, but not without a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

**Author's Note:**

> Happenstance ficlet! A little glimpse into their relationship. Inspired by Brad building hype for his new [webseries](http://husbandstheseries.com).

Brad sighs deeply and rubs his face with both hands, elbows on his knees, then slides his hands back through his hair. His laptop screen is burning his eyes in the darkness, ruining his night vision, and he's tired enough that the words on the screen are blurring. His legs are cramped from sitting cross-legged for so long, and his back aches from hunching over. He sighs again, just for the hell of it.

"Baby?" Adam asks in a sleep-muffled voice. The blankets shift as he turns over.

"Did I wake you?" Brad whispers. He rubs his face again, trying to force away the tiredness. "Go back to sleep, I'm sorry."

"You still writing?"

"Almost done, I promise."

Adam groans and the whole bed bounces as he flops onto his back. Brad closes his computer halfway to squint through the darkness at him. Adam's right arm is stretched out into Brad's spot on the bed, and he can just barely see a tuft of white-blond hair poking out of the covers on Adam's other side.

"Honey, you need sleep," Adam says reasonably. "You'll be able to think better in the morning. Come on, don't make me take away your toys."

Brad pulls his laptop into his lap and holds it protectively.

"Put it away," Adam commands in a low voice. Tommy snuffles beside him, maybe subconsciously reacting to Adam's tone. Brad and Adam both stay very still; Tommy's a pretty light sleeper at the best of times, and Adam's vigilant about Tommy getting the sleep he needs. He watches Tommy for a moment, waiting for him to relax again, before turning his attention back to Brad.

Brad opens the computer again and goes through the motions of saving his documents and logging out, and by the time he crawls back up to the head of the bed and slides it onto the nightstand, Adam's half asleep again. He pulls Brad into his arms automatically.

"You work too hard," he mumbles.

"You're one to talk."

"I know when to sleep. It'll still be there in the morning. I'll make you coffee."

Deadlines, even self-imposed ones, are looming, and it's hard to set them aside, but Brad snuggles in and presses his nose to Adam's bare chest and lets himself relax. He's asleep in seconds.


End file.
